This project was begun on August 2, 2009. There is currently not adequate data acquired in the past month to be able to provide a comprehensive Project Summary Statement. Nevertheless, we have currently data identifying sirtuins and potential interacting proteins in the central nervous system. We also have sirtuin 2 knockout and wild-type mice which have been re-derived and will be utilized in cerebral irradiation experiments, and will be used as a model of radiation-induced neurocognitive changes and neuronal degeneration.